The present invention relates to vehicle caps, and the like, and in particular to a frame construction therefor.
Caps are used in conjunction with vehicles, such as pickup trucks, and the like, which have either a fully or partially open bed, or other similar open area, which is desired to be enclosed. Heretofore, aluminum vehicle caps have typically included a multiple piece assembly, such as that disclosed in the R & T Frames, Inc. publication entitled "CK-200 Package", noted in the Disclosure Statement. In these designs, four separate frame sections at the sides and ends of the cap are interconnected by fasteners to form a generally rectangular framework. Bowed ribs are attached between the two side frame sections to support the roof. The hatches, windows, and other closures in the cap are framed separately, and are in turn mounted in the framework by intermediate framing, comprising molding strips and screws. For example, the sides of prior caps generally include a welded tubular frame with vertical braces arranged therein to mount preframed windows. Both jalousie and stationary bubble windows are retained in the frame side sections by flat, intermediate framing members which are screwed to the main, skeletal framework of the vehicle cap. The cap is fastened to the vehicle by a pair of separate, L-shaped mounting rails which extend along the sides of the vehicle bed.
Another type of vehicle cap construction includes a one-piece, molded fiberglass body with apertures in which the closures are mounted. Although sliding windows have been used in this type of vehicle cap, the windows are prefabricated assemblies with a window pre-hung in an aluminum frame, having a flange which is screwed to the exterior of the fiberglass body. Such constructions are quite expensive, and cannot be easily varied for different shapes and designs due to the molded production technique.